1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer input device, and more particularly to a waterproof button mechanism of a computer input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
By and large, the cases of current optical mice are seemingly sealed, but not yet completely sealed to prevent water penetration due to buttons and scroll-wheel of the mice. As most mice having scroll-wheel and buttons located in the front end of the mice pertain to a mechanical type, gaps between button and case and between scroll-wheel and case become the places in which water penetrates. Currently, regarding the scroll-wheel, there have been touch-type products as alternatives. Such touch-type products determine moving changes of the scroll-wheel in accordance with touching directions of users. Although such products remove some gaps in the case, gaps between the buttons and the case still exist. To tackle these problems, waterproof mechanism for buttons of conventional mice mostly adopt a waterproof measure as shown in FIG. 7. The waterproof measure employs rubber to completely sheathe a case (70) of the mouse and a top cover in particular so as to obviate gaps between the case and buttons located in the front end of the conventional mice. Despite a solution to the waterproof issue, such approach adopting rubber to fully enclose the case greatly reduces flexibility in appearance of mice. As far as information products are concerned, functions and ornamental design are equally important. Such approach apparently fulfills one at the cost of the other.